


Happy Birthday, Ma chan

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho sang John Legend's All Of Me while playing the piano to Jun on Jun's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ma chan

**Author's Note:**

> A Matsumoto Jun's birthday fic.

Jun was in the middle of his photo shoot break when his phone rang. He’s not the type who would pick his phone up in the middle of working, but seeing the caller ID he picked it up in an instant.

“Have you seen what I put on the website today?” Sho’s voice barges in before he had the chance to say ‘moshi moshi’.

“Ha? No I haven’t, why do you ask?” Jun asks him. A little bit annoyed because Sho knows he has a photo shoot schedule and he thought it was an emergency condition so he picked up.

“Check it! Check it now!” Sho sounds like a child who’s trying to tell him that there’s a circus show that’s just opened in the town.

Jun smiles on the image of that expression. “Okay, okay, I’ll check it. Calm down, Sho chan.”

“Yes! Check it! Okay, that’s all I have to say. Ja!” he hangs up before Jun manages to reply.

He shakes his head in amusement when he opens the app on his phone, trying to see what Sho was talking about. He chuckles when he sees what Sho meant earlier.

M   J    H  !  B  !  D  !       M   J    H  !  B  !  D  !        S H O.  S

_It’s still a week before my birthday and he’s already done something lame yet so sweet like that._ Jun shakes his head again in disbelief. He types a short ‘ _Silly guy. ^^’_ message on his phone and sends it to Sho. He hears his name called from the photo shoot set so he puts his phone back to his bag and goes there with wide smile plastered on his face.

\---

Sho glances down to his phone, reading the message he just received. He smiles. _You’re welcome, Ma chan_. He types a reply while sitting in front of his piano.

“Stop smiling like a crazy man and get back to your piano, Sho kun,” Nino grumbles. He sends a piercing glare to Sho.

“Let him, Kazu. I bet it’s Matsujun,” Ohno joins the conversation.

They are sitting on a sofa across the room. He invited Nino and Ohno, who happened to have no schedule for today to listen for his piano playing. He’s rehearsing a song and he’s not very confident to play it in front of people, so he invited his band mates, well, beside Jun, to listen.

“Yeah it’s him,” Sho answers the question while still smiling. “Now where was I?” he mumbles.

“You were saying that you’re breathing under water,” Nino murmurs.

“Just replay it from the beginning, Sho kun,” Ohno replies.

“Okay. I’m sorry for being so easily distracted,” Sho says without the tiniest hint of actual sorry in his voice. _The worst distraction indeed_.

There’s a knock on the door and not so long after Aiba barges in to the room.

“Gomen. I just finished my work today. Have I missed something?” Aiba asks.

“No you haven’t. This man here is too busy texting, being lovebirds, I think he’s forgotten why he invited us here at the first place,” Nino answers with his tone still grumpy as ever.

“Thank you for making your way here, Masaki, sit down, I was about to start it over again,” Sho answers calmly, ignoring the grumpy guy.

“Okay,” Aiba obeys and takes a seat beside Nino.

 

**_“What would I do without your smart mouth. Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down.”_ **

\---

_“What’s wrong, Sho chan?” Jun approached Sho who looked all gloomy and tired._

_“Ah. No. Nothing, Ma chan. It’s just something about my work I can’t figure out and it’s driving me crazy,” Sho answered hesitantly._

_Jun stared at him with a serious glance._

_“You’re okay, right? Just tell me when you need any help, Sho chan. You don’t have to handle it all on your own if it’s too much for you,” Jun said with a calming tone in his voice._

_“Thank you, Ma chan,” Sho looked back at him, smiling. Somehow he felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulder and Jun hadn’t even done anything yet._

\---

Sho is already on the bed reading his book when Jun finishes showering. He just got home about half an hour ago with a sad look on his face and refused to say anything to Sho until he took a shower. It’s actually rare to see Jun that sad and gloomy after a hard day of work. Both of them love working, but Sho has always been certain that Jun loves his job more than he does.

Jun climbs up to the bed beside him after putting on his pajamas. He moves closer to Sho, leaning his head on Sho’s shoulder. There’s not much to lean a head on, and Sho has told Jun that every time, but the younger just loves doing that so he let him.

“What are you reading, Sho chan?” Jun asks with a singsong tone.

They have been together for a long time, as friends mostly, and as lovers too, recently, that Sho understands really well that Jun was actually saying, “Are your reading more interesting that I am, Sho chan?” with a sour tone. He closes the book and glances to the man leaning on his shoulder.

He smiles before saying, “you look exhausted. Let’s sleep, Ma chan.”

Jun yawns a bit while they’re moving themselves lower to lie on the bed. They lie side by side, their body facing each other. Sho’s arm hugging Jun by the waist. He moves his head closer to Jun’s to kiss his forehead.

“Good night, Ma chan, sleep well,”

“Uhn,” Jun answers with eyes closed and a smile on his face. The shower he took and the warmth of Sho’s embrace have successfully made him forget the bad day he just had.

 

**_“The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood”_ **

\---

_“I love you,” Sho heard a voice behind his back. A very familiar one. He froze. He wasn’t sure what he just heard. He turned his head to the voice’s source._

_“What, Jun?” was all he could manage to say._

_“You heard me,” Jun answered, turning his face facing the wall to hide his blushing cheeks._

_“Well, I love you too, you’re one of my best friends, brothers even,” Sho stuttered on his words._

_“I didn’t mean that and you know it, Sakurai Sho,” Jun said sharply._

_Sho went silence for a few seconds. “I... Jun, really, what’s this?”_

_Jun didn’t answer, only sent a piercing glare to Sho. They stayed in silence for a good minute. Each look at another in different ways. Jun’s was demanding and intrusive while Sho’s was pleading. The tension was awkward between them until Sho decided to say something._

_“I... I love you too, Ma chan. I have been for a long time. But I thought you...” Sho said with a voice almost as low as a whisper._

_“You know I’ve always been in love with you, don’t you? You know I’ve fallen from you since I can remember I know you. You know it. Stop pretending that you don’t,” Jun said, his tone suddenly changed to a desperate one._

_“I... I thought you...” Sho still got lost on his words._

_“What? Move on? Of course I don’t,” Jun was sulking while saying that. He pulled the nearest chair and sat there with a loud thump._

_“I’m opening everything up to you now, Sho chan. I’m tired of concealing it inside myself for so long and I can see that you actually hide something from me too,” Jun said with his usual calm tone. His emotion had subsided now that he had sat down._

_“I... Ma chan, I... I love you. I know you love me. But I thought...”_

_“It won’t be easy? Of course it won’t. But I rather fight with you against everything else than fight against myself to hold my feelings for you,” Jun looked at his wristwatch then stood up._

_“I have to go now. Well if you still don’t want to admit that you want the same thing as I do then just forget that this conversation has ever happened,” Jun turned his body toward the door, ready to leave. Until suddenly he felt his wrist was held. He was pulled by his wrist to the embrace of Sakurai Sho himself._

_“You’re right. You have always been right. And I have always been in love with you. Yes I would rather fight with you against the world. I’m… sorry,” Sho was finally able to say complete sentences._

 

**_“Cards on the table we’re both showing hearts. Risking it all though it’s hard.”_ **

_\---_

**_“Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.”_ **

Jun watches the man before his eyes. He’s fascinated by what he sees. Sakurai Sho is playing the piano while singing for him. It’s not that he never did that before, seeing Sho plays the piano while singing, but for him only, on his birthday? Well, the first time or not, it means _a lot_ for him.

He smiles, doesn’t want to ruin the moment by doing anything. So there he is, sitting while watching and listening to Sho. They just had his birthday dinner with the guys, and he should have known better before when three of them said they had to leave early that there is something Sho was going to do. But really, when it comes to Sakurai Sho, he doesn’t really expect for sweet surprises like this.

 

**_“Give your all to me I give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I’m winning.”_ **

Not to mention that he plays the piano perfectly without any mistakes. _How much time did you spend to practice on this?_ _Why haven’t I noticed?_ Jun shakes his head. _I must have been too busy lately I didn’t even notice. Gomen ne, Sho chan_.

 

**_“I give you all of me... And you give me all of you, oh.”_ **

The song ends. Sho moves his head to Jun’s direction, glances nervously. Jun is pretty sure that the guy still thinks he didn’t play good enough. He comes closer to Sho and sits beside him on the piano bench.

“That was perfect, Sho chan. Thank you,” he says with all the gratitude he has in his heart.

There is a relieved look on Sho’s face when Jun finally says that. He pulls Jun closer to wrap him in his hug. He breathes Jun’s scent in before saying, “happy birthday, Ma chan.” He then pulls himself away, looks to Jun’s eyes, and says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sho chan. Thank you very much for the amazing gift, and for everything,” Jun says before pulling Sho for a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
